


Possession fait loi

by Callistontheweb



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Possessive Steve Rogers
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 10:54:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1685744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callistontheweb/pseuds/Callistontheweb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Rogers n'est pas homme à partager facilement ses jouets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possession fait loi

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Possession Is Nine Tenths Of The Law](https://archiveofourown.org/works/367107) by [torianmist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/torianmist/pseuds/torianmist). 



> Ce texte est la traduction de Possession Is Nine Tenths Of The Law de torianmist, que vous vous pouvez retrouver sur ce site ou sur Tumblr où elle écrit sous le pseudo de starkwest. Même si j'appréciais depuis un moment ses posts remplis d'intelligence et de sensibilité sur Tumblr, j'ai hésité longtemps avant de lire ses fics. Du stony ?! Pas trop ma came, a priori. Et je les ai lues. Et adorées. Cette fille a un talent incroyable pour créer toute une palette d'émotions en peu de mots, en plus d'écrire divinement bien.
> 
> J'ai donc demandé et obtenu l'autorisation de traduire ses fics. J'espère juste que mes traductions seront à la hauteur de ses écrits.
> 
> Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à Marvel et l'histoire à torianmist.

Les doigts de la main gauche de Steve serrèrent étroitement le pied du verre qu'il tenait, ses jointures blanchissant et ses ongles menaçant de briser la tige délicate. Ravalant une frustration sur le point d'éclater, il traversa la pièce pleine de personnes brillantes, parfaites, magnifiques, en quête de sa propre étoile. S'approchant de la seule personne qui pourrait savoir où Tony avait filé, il ouvrit la bouche pour le lui demander mais Pepper inclinait déjà la tête vers le balcon. Apercevant deux silhouettes à travers la gaze de mousseline vaporeuse de la grande baie vitrée, Steve se tourna dans cette direction, lèvres figées dans un pli amer, mais Pepper le retint d'une main légère posée sur son bras.

« Il travaille, Steve. C'est la fille d'un important investisseur. Il cherche juste à lever des fonds. »

Steve se retourna vers la fenêtre où les deux silhouettes s'étaient rapprochées, têtes inclinées l'une vers l'autre.

Hochant sèchement la tête, il s'avança. Dès qu'il écarta le tissu, les clameurs de la fête se fondirent dans un bruit blanc discordant quand il vit la silhouette élancée de la blonde saisir la main de Tony. Le front de Steve se plissa quand il regarda Tony se tourner vers elle avec un sourire sur le visage, et le froncement s'accentua quand elle passa la main autour de la nuque noire de Tony et, l'amenant à elle, l'embrassa sur la bouche. Steve serra les poings quand le bras de Tony vint s'enrouler instinctivement autour de la taille de la fille, le bout de ses doigts frôlant sa poitrine alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour dire quelque chose. Steve vit la pointe de la langue de la femme glisser dans la bouche de Tony. Sans perdre un instant, Steve s'avança et adressa un signe de tête à la femme qui lui sourit d'un air entendu. Il agrippa sans douceur son amant récalcitrant par le revers de sa veste et, marmonnant des platitudes et des mensonges à la blonde, le traîna à travers la salle de bal jusqu'au couloir. La main de Steve quitta la veste de Tony pour saisir son poignet et le faire pivoter.

Se penchant pour lui retirer sa cravate, Steve prit le menton de Tony dans sa main.

« Il vaudrait mieux trouver une salle où nous pourrons parler et il vaudrait mieux qu'elle ne soit pas loin », grinça-t-il à l'oreille de Tony.

Les yeux bleus de Tony plongèrent dans les prunelles qui viraient au noir.

« Au bout du couloir », souffla-t-il doucement.

Steve fit un geste de la main et suivit Tony dans le couloir jusqu'à une porte quelconque, ses yeux suivant le tracé des épaules mises en valeur par le costume sur mesure, le tissu noir épousant son corps. Dès que Tony eut introduit sa carte et ouvert la porte, Steve le poussa à l'intérieur et ferma la porte derrière eux. Une faible lumière éclairait la pièce, décorée avec goût, tout en cuir et teintes crème. Un petit canapé et une table occupaient la pièce. La seule chose sur laquelle Steve pouvait se concentrer était l'homme en face de lui, son odeur, sa proximité et la façon dont il respirait, par petites inspirations saccadées.

La main de Tony heurta mollement le mur en face de lui quand le poids du corps de Steve contre son dos l'y poussa. Steve passa les doigts dans les boucles noires enchevêtrées et, tirant la tête de Tony contre son épaule, lécha lascivement la peau le long de la gorge ainsi exposée.

« Tu es à moi », chuchota-t-il durement à l'oreille de Tony avant d'aspirer violemment la chair tendre à la base du cou. Attrapant les poignets de Tony, il passa la cravate qu'il tenait toujours autour d'eux. Steve passa le dos de sa main contre les lèvres de Tony, éliminant toute trace du rouge à lèvres de la blonde.

« À moi », lui rappela Steve alors que ses mains glissaient le long de la poitrine de Tony, défaisaient sa ceinture et descendaient sa braguette avant de passer les doigts dans le boxer de Tony.

« Tout le monde te désire. Les hommes, les femmes. Mais je suis celui qui te ramène à la maison. »

Steve haletait, son désir grandissant en pensant à tous ces yeux posés sur son amant. Amenant ses hanches en avant, il vint appuyer sa queue douloureuse contre la peau douce de la cuisse de Tony et gémit dans sa bouche ouverte, avant de suçoter la langue de Tony et d'avaler ses gémissements incohérents. Retirant la veste de Tony et dévoilant ses fesses, Steve passa la paume de sa main sur la peau qui s'offrait à lui.

« Mais parfois, tu as besoin qu'on te le rappelle, n'est-ce pas bébé », murmura-t-il à l'oreille de Tony.

Les genoux de Tony menacèrent de se dérober alors que le plat de la main de Steve redescendait sur ses fesses brûlantes. Se plaquant de lui-même contre l'aine de Steve, Tony gémit. Le sentiment de possession totale qu'il ressentait quand il réussissait à pousser Steve si loin, à l'amener au bord du gouffre, valait amplement la peine d'endurer le silence glacial et les regards acerbes avec lesquels Pepper l'accueillerait le lendemain pour avoir délaissé ses devoirs envers la Fondation. Des doigts puissants saisirent sa queue douloureuse et les hanches de Tony basculèrent en avant.

« Pas encore, bébé. »

La voix puissante et rauque de Steve résonna à son oreille, avant que ses dents pointues ne mordent violemment son cou. Le poussant sur le canapé, Steve retira le pantalon et les sous-vêtements de Tony avant de l'amener à se pencher sur le bras du canapé. Les longs doigts coururent le long de sa peau brûlante et Tony entendit le bruissement du tissu avant de sentir les doigts habiles taquiner son entrée. Écartant les jambes, il se recula en gémissant bruyamment. Il ressentit un déferlement de chaleur quand Steve le frappa sur le haut des cuisses ainsi qu'un frisson de douleur qui se dissipa dans une spirale de luxure quand deux doigts s'enfoncèrent en lui. S'étouffant dans un sanglot, Tony écarta davantage les jambes.

« S'il te plaît », implora-t-il doucement. « Steve, s'il te plaît. »

Le léger effleurement de la bite de Steve contre son cul fut le seul avertissement qu'il reçut avant que Steve n'entre puissamment, brutalement et passionnément en lui. Steve retint un gémissement devant l'insistance avec laquelle Tony plaquait ses hanches contre lui. Passant sa paume sous le menton de Tony, il l'obligea à tourner la tête pour lui faire face. Les prunelles dilatées le contemplèrent sous l'épaisse frange de cils, le rouge enflammant les pommettes de Tony.

« À moi », répéta-t-il encore.

Tony gémit en poussant sa queue tremblante contre le cuir du canapé. Il avait besoin de cela. Besoin de la chaleur et du désir de Steve, besoin que Steve le mène brutalement et rapidement à l'orgasme.

« S'il te plaît », gémit Tony. « Maintenant. »

Le violent désir dans la voix de Tony, sa chaleur qui l'enveloppait et l'image de la langue de cette femme dans la bouche de son amant enflammèrent davantage encore Steve. Tenant Tony par ses poignets toujours liés, Steve imposa un rythme implacable, sans la moindre douceur, répondant juste au besoin primaire de revendiquer Tony comme sien.

L'incendie qui irradiait dans son aine se répandit à sa poitrine, son esprit se brouilla et son sperme se déversa en traits chauds et épais en Tony. Haletant violemment, Steve passa une main apaisante sur les cuisses tremblantes de Tony et retira la cravate qui maintenait ses poignets. Le tournant vers lui, Steve repoussa en arrière ses cheveux trempés de sueur et, l'embrassant doucement, dit tranquillement : « Tu n'as pas encore le droit de jouir. »

Il fit glisser le pantalon de Tony le long de ses jambes et glissa le boxer de l'homme dans la poche intérieure de sa veste.

Tony sanglota à moitié quand le tissu frotta la peau rougie de ses fesses. Ses doigts se cramponnèrent à la veste de Steve pendant que des doigts habiles passaient de façon apaisante sur son visage brûlant et caressaient gentiment son dos. Tenant Tony serré contre lui pendant qu'il se calmait, Steve caressa doucement la queue encore à moitié dressée contre lui et murmura dans les cheveux soyeux. « Tu vas retourner là-bas, marqué par moi, avec mon odeur sur toi. »

Il glissa la main dans la poche de Tony et le caressa tendrement à travers le tissu, poussa sa cuisse entre celles de Tony, le laissant se frotter contre lui et savourant le frisson ainsi suscité.

« Après, si tu es bon, si tu es vraiment bon, bébé, »

Il mordilla la lèvre inférieure de Tony. Glissa la langue dans sa bouche et la fit courir contre celle de Tony.

« Sur le chemin du retour, dans ta limousine, je te déshabillerai, vêtement après vêtement, et je te baiserai, lentement et profondément. »

Retirant son genou et frappant légèrement les fesses maintenant couvertes de Tony, Steve lui imprima un suçon dans le cou, laissant une marque évidente. Passant la cravate en soie sur les lèvres entrouvertes de Tony, murmura : « Sois bon pour moi bébé. »

L'entraînant vers la porte, Steve attendit que Tony se ressaisisse avant de se pencher vers lui et de lui chuchoter à l'oreille.

« Parce que je veux vraiment t'avoir nu, allongé sous moi et criant mon nom dans cette voiture. »

Se penchant jusqu'à sa bouche, il avala le léger gémissement de Tony, avant de dire d'une voix lourde.

« Mon nom bébé. » Passant la main sur les fesses brûlantes de Tony, il ajouta :

« Le mien. »


End file.
